Please Stay
by AJ-Witchy
Summary: The war is over. School begins again. A lot has changed. People have changed a lot. Now that they're not fighting for their lives, some of them can start...experimenting and figure out some newfound feelings. AU where there's 8 years at Hogwarts, not 7. Drarry.
1. Chapter 1: Returning

Chapter 1: Returning

Eighth year was finally starting. Harry noticed the rubble had been cleared away over the summer and the wooden bridge had even been repaired, fresh boards bright in the sun. He and his classmates crossed the stone entryway, taking note of the stones with names carved in them; tributes to students that lost their lives in the battle, no matter what side they were on. No one spoke as they walked through the large front door and took their seats in the Great Hall.

"Nice to see ya, Harry." A few people muttered as they passed him. He smiled back. It was nice to be back and see everyone, even though they all were a little tense from the memories. He saw a lot of empty spaces. There were quite a few students, and parents, that were hesitant to return so soon.

Slowly but surely everyone started to relax a little and began chatting, asking how someone's summer was, wondering how short the first years were going to be, who was going to be DADA professor this year. The usual conversations.

Harry looked around and somehow locked eyes with a pair of grey ones. Malfoy broke the contact first, looking down at the table. Blaise and Pansy were on either side of him, doing the same thing. A small handful of Slytherin students were quiet, hunched over, probably expected some negative reactions towards them.

Hermione noticed as well. "You guys," he said quietly, "this year, if there's first years who get sorted into Slytherin, we should cheer for them."

"Why?" Ron frowned. "They're all stuck-ups."

Hermione frowned in turn. "Slytherin doesn't necessarily mean they're pure-bloods or higher families. Some of them are more like Ravenclaws or even Gryffindors. The difference is that they value ambition more than knowledge or courage. A lot of times that comes across as being too proud or stuck-up." Ron grudgingly nodded. "There's been a lot of discrimination against their house and I think we can start changing that."

"Exactly, 'Mione." Harry added. The three of them quickly began talking to the students around them, telling them to pass on the word to the other two houses. Many of them easily agreed but a small handful had to be convinced like Ron had. By the time McGonagall stood at the podium it seemed the word had gotten around. Harry hoped the message hadn't changed around as it was passed.

"Thank you," McGonagall started as everyone went silent," and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." The four tables began applauding. "Before we begin the sorting, a few announcements. Bill Weasley has accepted the position for Defense Against the Dark Arts. He has been skilled as a curse-breaker at Gringotts so I'm sure he'll do just fine." Applause came as he walked out of the teacher's area and sat at the head table with the other professors, giving a wave and a smile to the students. "Plus he was the only qualified one to accept the position, since others still feared it was cursed." There were a few chuckles from that. "Since Hagrid is a student here again, Charlie Weasley has taken a break from his current occupation and will be taking over as Care of Magical Creatures professor." More applause as he also came out and sat next to his older brother. A couple whistles from the trio. "I will continue teaching transfiguration. And we have someone new for the Potions position as well. He has spent quite some time in the Muggle world but I can assure you he is most qualified. His name is Gordon Ramsay." A blond man came out, waved without a smile, and sat in Snape's old chair.

There were excited whispers from many of the muggle-born students as he sat. "I wonder if he'll be nice or calling us assholes." Someone near the trio laughed.

"And now that the introductions are done, we can begin sorting. I'm sure you are all eager to get to the dinner part of the evening." She waved her hand and the doors opened, little eleven year olds shuffling forward with Hagrid's lumbering frame bringing up the rear. Harry noticed with sadness that it was quite a small group, probably as small as his was when he first came here. Apparently there were many parents that were hesitant for their children to start here.

Minerva set out the stool and hat, the hat did its usual introduction, she rolled out the scroll with the list of names and began calling them out. 'Rowan Ash' was the first one and he was sorted into Gryffindor. A few more students followed after. Then a 'Riley Elven' was called, a blond boy with a button nose and slightly pointy ears. The hat sat on his head for a moment, mumbling "Raven….Sssss….Rav….Sssll...Raven," before finally calling out "Slytherin!" The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff tables burst into applause and the seated Slytherins had looks of surprise and astonishment at the behavior. There were no boos or hisses or negatory remarks. Riley smiled and went to the table that Minerva pointed him to.

"I have to admit," Ron said as McGonagall continued, "it is kind of nice to not see a kid scared when they go to Slytherin. Why the bloody hell were we booing eleven year olds?!" Hermione smiled at him and patted him on the head before they turned their attention back to the front.

"Rubeus Hagrid." She called. Everyone cheered as he walked up the steps. He stood, instead of sitting and breaking the tiny stool, and she levitated the hat up to his head. It had barely sat before shouting "Hufflepuff!" The hall cheered again as he smiled and walked over to their table. Harry continued smiling as he remembered their visit to Diagon Alley. Hagrid had brought him his first time so he figured he ought to pay him back. He went with him to Ollivanders (even if he was no longer the one running the store, rest his soul), and helped him pick out a creature (he ended up getting a tiny kitten that changed its fur color every time it sneezed, which was at least twice an hour), and Harry paid for his new robes, considering how much extra fabric was needed.

"I didn't know houses could change." Hermione whispered. She was right though. When Hagrid was first a student, he had been sorted into Gryffindor. He shrugged and they watched as the rest of the first years were sorted amongst the four houses. Harry couldn't help looking over at the Slytherin table each time they got a new student. Everyone still cheered and they seemed to be relaxing, smiling more. Ron was right; it was nice. His eyes caught Malfoy's again. This time they didn't drop away. Instead he raised his empty goblet. Harry decided to do the same. Perhaps the events of the war had changed Draco. Perhaps they could set aside the past events and, while they probably couldn't be friends, maybe they could at least not be enemies.

'He's grown really thin.' He thought to himself. 'I wonder if he's okay.'

Dinner suddenly appeared as McGonagall finished and Harry realized how hungry he was. The time flew by as everyone ate and talked and before they knew it dessert was coming out. They happily filled their bellies and soon the chatter grew quieter as everyone started getting sleepy on their full stomachs. The headmistress dismissed them to their dorms, with a final word of schedules being settled over the weekend.

Ron was quick to take off the robes, slip on a t-shirt and crash into bed. Harry wasn't quite tired enough so he spent a little while unpacking. He wondered how his new owl was faring in the owlery. It was a beautiful barn owl, with flecks of black in her feathers like Hedwig had had. He had named her Lady, thinking she acted very highly among the other owls at the store. She loved to preen herself and threw a fit anytime her cage wasn't cleaned. So yeah, she was Lady.

He left the rest of his casual clothes in the trunk and changed into his nightshirt. He slipped into sleep very quickly, his dreams full of goblets and grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: New Professor

Chapter 2: New Professor

"Hello students!" Ramsay boasted as he entered the room.

"Hello Professor Ramsay." they chorused back.

"Today….we won't be doing anything because it's too bloody dark in this dungeon." He slammed his stack of books down onto the front table. "Seriously! How did any of you learn in here?" Some of the students stifled snickers. "It's impossible to tell the difference between Horse Nettles and Nightshade in this light. It would be all too easy to add Death Camas instead of Wild Garlic. No, no, no, this won't do." He tied a white apron on and whisked out his wand. "You." He gestured towards Goyle, who flinched at the outstretched wand. "You're in charge of clearing out clutter. Take two students with you." He grabbed Blaise and a Ravenclaw girl. "You." Now it was Hermione. "You're in charge of organizing the ingredient shelves. Toss out anything expired or virtually empty. Take two people with you." She brought Luna and Ron with her. "And you two." The wand swished back and forth between Harry and Malfoy. "Break out your wands and start charming some fake skylights in here. I want it sunny and bright." Before they could argue he turned around and started upgrading the desks and tables.

"I'll do this half," Malfoy said, pointing at the ceiling, "and you take the rest." Harry decided to keep his mouth shut and get to work. To be honest, it was a little tricky to get the skylights to work. There were a lot of layers to it and charms wasn't quite his strong suit. The first time around it quickly clouded up and started raining on him. The second time it was sunny but shutters appeared that kept opening and closing, going light and dark and light again, making such a loud clap each time that the others started laughing. Ironically the third time was the one that worked. Looked like paned glass, with indirect sunlight, and some light clouds drifting by. He frowned when he looked over and Malfoy was already working on his third one. At least his looked the same so they weren't going to have different designs. He had just finished his second one when a head of silver-blond came into his side vision. "Having trouble, Potter?" Harry immediately opened his mouth to snap back before he processed the fact that the question was asked without any sarcasm.

"Er, I guess I'm a little slower than you at this. Want to do one more while I do the other?" Malfoy nodded, his face a mask, and they looked up, charming the ceiling side by side. "Thank you." Harry mumbled, not looking over.

"Hmm." The other boy grunted in response.

"Well done, boys!" the professor smirked. "Just the right amount of light and it all looks the same too. Wonderful." He clapped them on the shoulders and walked away to check on the other students. The desks had all been made over into a light beige wood, and the workbenches were no longer black with built up spills; now they were a light gray with granite looking tops.

"I heard he's famous in the muggle world." Malfoy said. Harry looked over in surprise. Were they really going to have a normal conversation?

"What's he famous for?" He had to admit he was quite curious.

"He's some kind of chef or something. Yells at a lot of people and makes them feel inferior." Harry raises his eyebrow, thinking he really didn't seem like that so far. "Guess that's just with full-grown adults though. Kids and teens he's real patient with."

"Interesting. Guess he'll be good for the first years."

Malfoy nodded and jumped up to sit on the workbench closest to them. Harry leaned back and crossed his arms. "I know it was you." Harry looked over, his eye catching on the other's long legs. "I know you're the one that said not to boo at the new Slytherin kids."

Harry shrugged. "It was just an idea. No reason to be negative towards kids that young." Malfoy nodded, his jaw moving like he was working the words out in his mouth. 'He has a nice jawline.' Harry's thought blurt out. What the hell? Where was that coming from?

"Thank you….for that." Malfoy finally said. "It actually meant a lot to our house."

He looked like he was ready to bolt out of his skin from having to say that to Harry so he decided to not make a big deal out of it. "No prob. Like I said, no reason to be mean to kids."

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked from across the room. He rushed over and pushed past the other kids that had started crowding around her.

"Hermione! What is-" He stopped and saw the small python that was wrapped around her hand.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, blushing at the commotion she caused. "It startled me. It just came out from behind the bottles and wrapped around me." She looked up at him. "Do you think you can still talk to it?"

Harry hesitated. Now that Voldemort was gone, could he still speak Parseltongue? He leaned down and Hermione raised her hand a bit to meet him. The snake turned its little green head towards him. Hello. It hissed. Well, he could still understand it, that was for sure.

He let his mind blank a little, just thinking of the sound of snakes hissing. "Hello." He hissed back.

You speak me. Its head turned, looking at all the students. Lot of large creatures. Scared.

"Can you guys back up a bit? Its scared from everyone crowding so close." Harry interpreted. "What's your name?"

Don't know. Never told one. I am girl. Born here. Left here. Eat mice sometimes. Listen to large creatures come and go.

Harry held out his hand and the snake went to him. "She's been here for a little while. Snape must have bred her and forgot about her."

"She seems to like you, mate." Ron smiled. She curled around his arm, climbing up until she went under his robes, peeking out from behind his neck, draped over his shoulder.

"I suppose I'll keep her." Harry smiled too.

"Well you'll have to name her, of course." Luna piped up from the back.

"Andromeda." he blurted out. The snake hissed pleasantly and laid against his skin. He had to chuckle a little. "I think she likes it."

"Alright, students. Back to work please." Ramsay clapped his hands. "Ms. Granger, please be careful for anymore. We don't need you getting bitten by something venomous."


	3. Chapter 3: Slytherin Dorms

Chapter 3: Slytherin Dorms

Draco sighed as he disrobed, his stomach growling. Dinner was in full swing in the Great Hall but he didn't have an appetite. He never seemed to since the battle. He would pick at food, eating just enough to sustain him, but he never felt...Well that was the problem, wasn't it? He was having trouble feeling.

His father was in Azkaban. His mother was under house arrest. Potter had testified for Draco and his mother which was the only thing saving Draco from joining his father. It was amazing that he was even allowed back in school.

But everything was just...mundane. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Everything he had been taught went up in flames and the horrible truth had been revealed. His family's status meant nothing. The Malfoy name meant nothing anymore. Some of his friends had died in the battle.

Some nights he felt like he should have died too. Some nights he still wanted to. He rummaged through his trunk, finding the small wooden box that held what he wanted. Over the summer he had started a habit, a terrible one. But it gave him some feeling, if only for a short while. Perhaps it wasn't the worst thing. He could have gotten addicted to drinking or drugs or spells that affected him the same as those. Instead, he lived until each night, when he could go to his box and pull out a shiny razor blade. He did just that, sliding down one side of his trousers to expose a bony hip, hissing as the blade slid across the skin. A thin line of blood welled up and he placed a finger over the cut to stop it from spilling over. It burned. It stung. He felt pain. He wanted to cry but he squeezed all the muscles in his body; Malfoys didn't cry.

He heard voices outside the dorm and quickly put away the blade and box, fixing his shirt and trousers before the door opened. "Oi, Draco, we didn't see you at dinner." Blaise greeted him.

"Not hungry." He mumbled before turning away to change into his night clothes. Blaise shrugged and left him alone.

As Draco got into his bed and drew the curtains, he thought back to two years ago, when he had been in his 'experimenting' phase. Of course his parents never found out about it. Heavens forbid his father hear his son was kissing girls and boys! He thought back to his emotions then; the thrill, the heart racing, the curiosity, the slight fear of being caught when it was another male, the awkward gropes and nervous laughs. It seemed like another universe. He had no idea how things were going to change. He wished he could go back to that. Maybe he could find some of those males again, see if they'd be willing to try some more. He hadn't known the word for his sexuality until over the summer, when he confessed to Pansy some of the things he had done. He was definitely bi but seemed to lean more towards males. He still found some females very attractive, but he also found himself looking at males more, wondering how their lips would feel against his, if they had smooth skin or rough with body hair. It brought a small amount of emotion into his usually numb existence.

He fell asleep and found himself dreaming about the Potions room, and saw again Potter's concentrated face, his brows furrowed, his teeth coming out to bite his bottom lip. He wasn't going to admit to anyone that he had wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips.


	4. Chapter 4: DADA

Chapter 4: DADA

"Alright lads!" Bill entered the room, his long hair tied back into a low ponytail. "And ladies." he added, giving a little bow. "Welcome to class. Welcome to another year. Welcome to being alive."

"Hear hear!" someone shouted from the back.

"Now, I will not pretend that I know how to teach. I don't really have a curriculum in place. But we'll learn together, right?" Everyone smiled at his energy and friendliness. It reminded them a little bit about Remus. "Does anyone have any suggestions on a spell to learn?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Perhaps we can all learn how to cast a Patronus?" There were mutters of agreement.

"Wonderful idea." Bill smiled. "Now I think a few of you have experience with this. Why don't those people step forward and demonstrate for the others." Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna stepped forward and turned to face the class.

"Expecto Patronum!" they cast in unison, their silvery creatures flowing out from their wands.

"Ms. Luna, how did you do this?" Bill asked, walking behind the four of them.

"Think happy thoughts." she answered.

"But," Hermione added, "not just any happy thought, it's got to be something that causes you to feel joy and warmth."

"Harry, what was your thought when you first cast this?" Bill questioned.

"How I felt the first time I flew on a broom." he answered softly, "It was incredible, and freeing, and such a rush, and it still feels like that every time."

The other students were quiet, their faces scrunched in thinking. "When you feel ready, feel free to try. Just make sure your wand isn't pointed at anyone, please!"

"Expecto Patronum!" a Ravenclaw girl shouted, and a sleek, silver wolf came bounding out over their heads.

"Expecto Patronum!" a Hufflepuff boy cast, a tortoise of all things coming out. "Aw, come on!" he exclaimed, others laughing good-naturedly. Other animals began appearing around the room.

"What is that?!" one of the Slytherin boys shouted, pointing to a Hufflepuff girl's creature.

"It's a Pikachu!" she gasped. 'Pika pika.' the little creature peeped. "Oh I love it!"

"Professor, we can't get it to work." a couple students piped up.

"It is a difficult spell," he assured, "and not every witch or wizard can do it. So keep trying but don't feel bad if you can't."

"Are you going to try?" Pansy asked Draco. She had given it a couple attempts but nothing had come of it. He shrugged. "What? Worried you don't have any happy thoughts?" He shrugged again. She crossed her arms, copying him, and leaned against his shoulder. "What's up, Draco?"

"Just tired. Not sleeping well." he mumbled.

"Gonna try, Malfoy?" Draco looked up and Harry was standing there. He wasn't challenging him or anything, just asking. He shrugged in response. "Why not?" Draco opened his mouth to say something smart but closed it and shook his head. He probably couldn't do it. But then again, if he could, he wanted to know what would come out.

Potter stepped back as Draco stood and pulled out his wand. What was a happy enough thought though? Coming to Hogwarts? Flying a broomstick? Any birthdays? An idea came. The way he felt when he found out Potter wasn't dead during the battle. "Expecto Patronum." he said quietly, but with force. A few silvery whisps came out. "Expecto Patronum." he said a little louder. A little puff came out. He was getting frustrated. He jumped as a hand landed on his wrist, supporting his arm.

"Relax a little." Harry spoke to him softly. Well, didn't that send some shivers down his spine. "Just relax, clear your mind, and just think about whatever memory you have. Picture the moment it started and let it play out in your head."

Draco focused on the warmth of the hand on his skin, the sound of his voice so close to his ear. Then the moment that memory had happened, the feeling that exploded in his chest, him tossing the wand to him as he fell out of Hagrid's arms. "Expecto Patronum." he said softly. A fucking dragon burst out of his wand, running along the walls and ceiling. And the thing had mass to it. It was corporeal! The chandeliers swayed as it wove in between them. It knocked a student over as it landed on the floor, looking at Draco.

"Bloody hell." Ron whispered. "Even Harry's isn't that solid." Draco had to smirk a little at that. Ha. Something he had done better than the Chosen One.

"Amazing, Draco." Harry said to him before stepping forward to examine the creature as everyone else was.

"Thank you….Harry." He heard that and turned in surprise, looking over Draco's features for any kind of sarcasm or hostility. When he didn't find any he smiled at him. He looked just goofy when he did it but Draco found himself giving a very small smile back.

(Sorry for a lot of dialogue. Wasn't sure what to write action-wise.)


	5. Chapter 5: Lonely Halls

Chapter 5: Lonely Halls

Harry walked down the halls, patrolling for any students out of bed. McGonagall had given him and Amy, another Gryffindor girl, Prefect badges the second day. She was walking around the Gryffindor wing. He had done one section and decided to grab a little snack and hot cocoa for them.

He was almost down in the dungeons when the stairs went in different directions. To the left would take him to the Slytherin area, to the right would take him to the kitchen and Hufflepuff area. Buuuuut now he really needed to go to the bathroom, so Slytherin lavatory it was. (It was the closest.) He was about to push open the door when a sound from inside stopped him. Someone was moaning. Which meant someone was out of bed but this wasn't his house to patrol so he couldn't exactly do anything about it.

"You like that, huh, Draco?" a male voice said. Malfoy was with a guy?! Harry felt his face flush but couldn't seem to pull himself away from the door, his bladder completely forgotten.

"Shut up and get down on your knees." Yup, that was Malfoy's voice. He wasn't sure who the other male was though. There was more moaning and some cursing and a few gagging noises too. Harry's heart was pounding, the rushing blood almost drowning out the other sounds. It had been quite a while since he felt like this. He and Ginny had tried a relationship, and had fooled around a little, but it was too awkward and they realized they were just meant to be friends, almost siblings. There hadn't been anyone else yet. There was a muffled shout and then it was quiet. Some shuffling noises and a belt being buckled. Harry turned and quickly walked away towards the kitchen. There was no way he was going to get caught eavesdropping on someone, Malfoy of all people, getting some head.

Draco tickled the pear on the portrait and the door opened to the kitchen. He really needed a hot cup of tea right now. When he walked in, Potter was at the small table, putting some biscuits on a plate while one of the elves filled two mugs with cocoa. Harry looked up and his face ran red. What was his deal? Draco ignored him and went to grab a cup.

"You know, you could get in trouble for being out of bed." Harry spoke up.

"Couldn't sleep." he replied in a clipped tone. "Needed the bathroom."

"I'm sure you did." he heard him mumble. Did he not clean himself up? There was no way Harry could've known what was just happening. Maybe he just thought he was up to something. Yeah, that had to be it.

One of the elves filled his cup with some nice hot tea. Draco mumbled a thank you and sat at the table. "Well what are you doing out of bed?" Harry showed the Prefect badge on his robe. "Well goodie for you." He didn't mean to sneer, well not really. But he was pissed. That little session with what's-his-face, uuuh, Terry, yeah Terry, was supposed to help him feel a little better. At least a little less pent up. It had in the moment but as soon as it was all done he was back to feeling like he had before. It had been an empty pleasure. It felt good but...that was it. There was nothing behind it. No connection, no emotions between him and the other person. Urgh. He needed a boyfriend, that's what he needed. But there wasn't any way to have one out in the open. (But then again, his family's name was ruined so what did it matter if he openly showed affection with a male.)

As all this ran through his head, Harry stood there, hesitating between leaving with the food or staying and giving Draco some company. But what would it matter if he stayed? Sure, the two of them had spoken in potions but it's not like they were buddies. He found himself sitting across from the other boy, pushing the plate of biscuits so it sat in between them. There was a couple minutes of silence, the two of them sipping on their hot drinks, before Draco reached over and grabbed one and started nibbling on it. Harry decided to grab one too and popped it whole in his mouth. "I haven't seen you much at dinner." Harry spoke up.

Malfoy's eyes flashed to his, then back down to his drink. "You been looking for me or something?"

Harry shrugged. "No. Just an observation. You usually sit right in my line of sight." Draco's stomach took that moment to grumble like a dying whale. Harry suppressed the urge to chuckle and stood up, going a little further into the kitchen. He found one of the overnight elves. " 'Scuse me. Can I get a plate of some of the leftovers please? It's for him." The elf nodded and began busying himself with the task. Harry sat back down across from the blonde male. "So….er…"

"You don't have to talk." Malfoy shot. "I don't particularly enjoy small talk anyway."

"Oh, sorry." They sat in silence again. "Did you...did you hear there's going to be some inter-house parties next weekend?"

Malfoy shrugged. "Yeah I heard. Won't be going. Oh shit!" he cursed and jumped as a plate of food appeared in front of him. "Hey!" he shouted back into the kitchen, "I didn't ask for this!"

"I did." Harry spoke up, not wanting the elves to get yelled at unnecessarily. "You're hungry. Eat." Malfoy glared at him but picked up the fork next to the plate anyway. "Why don't you think you'll go? I guess it's Gryffindors and Slytherins together, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. A bunch of the muggle students are putting together games."

Draco swallowed the mashed potatoes and dabbed a napkin at his lips. "Why would I want to play a bunch of muggle games with Gryffindors?"

This time Harry shrugged. "To escape for a while. Forget about school and assignments and worrying about what people are whispering behind your back and the nightmares and…" He trailed off as he realized he had said more than he meant to. Draco was looking at him, his fork hovering with another scoop of potatoes. He dropped his eyes and cleared his throat. "So yeah, um no magic for the night. All wands are left in the dorms. Makes it more fun."

Draco continued eating. "Who knows? Maybe I will."

Harry stood and grabbed the plate of biscuits, his wand pulled out to levitate the cups of cocoa in front of him. "Well then, I guess I'll be going."

Maloy didn't look up from his plate so he decided to just start walking. He was a few steps away when he spoke up. "Thanks, Potter….for the company."

"Anytime, Malfoy." He kept walking and the door closed between them.


	6. Chapter 6: Lounge Talk

Chapter 6: Lounge talk

"Blaise, truth or dare?" Pansy asked. Blaise, Pansy, and two other 8th year Slytherins, Gianna and Caleb, were in a corner of the common room, a silence bubble charm around them so others couldn't hear their conversations.

"Dare."

"I dare you to conjure us a pizza."

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Caleb piped up, sitting upside down in an armchair. "I've been blind to the possibilities!" They laughed and Blaise swirled his wand, a steaming hot supreme pizza materializing and lowering onto the table.

"Alright Caleb, truth or dare?" Blaise asked before taking a bite.

"Hit me with that truth."

"Fancy anyone yet?" he mumbled through a mouthful of cheese.

"Not quite, but I've had my eye on-Draco!" They all gasped.

"What?!" Pansy shouted. "No way!"

Caleb blushed, "No guys. Look, Draco." He nodded his head towards the common room entrance where he had been looking. The male was headed towards them but he looked different.

"What did you do, mate?" Blaise asked as soon as he was in their silent bubble.

Draco bashfully touched the side of his head where the hair was now close cropped. "Thought I'd change things up. Got bored with it."

Pansy stood and ran her fingers through the longer side. "How did you get it such a nice blue?"

"Just a charm I found in one of the library books." he shrugged, sitting at the table with them.

"Well it looks really good with your eyes, Draco." Gianna spoke up shyly.

He gave a smirk as a thank you and grabbed a slice of pizza. "So what are you guys doing?

"Playing truth or dare." Caleb said, sitting back in his armchair.

Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. "How old are we again?"

"Oh come off it, Malfoy." Blaise laughed, giving him a soft punch in the shoulder. "How long has it been since we've had some good-natured fun and laughs?"

Draco shrugged and frowned. "I suppose you're right. Well, play on."

"Caleb was about to confess he's eyeing someone." Gianna winked.

The ashy haired boy blushed something fierce. "Well, you see, he's in Hufflepuff-"

"He?!" Pansy and Gianna gasped with grins before falling into giggles. Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes at each other.

"Shut up!" Caleb huffed, swatting his hand towards them. "Listen, he's just adorable, okay? It's nothing serious."

"Oh what's his name?" Gianna pressed.

Caleb shook his head and crossed his arms, "Nu-uh. Next turn for anymore questions." The girls stuck their tongues out at him and Draco couldn't help but chuckle. This moment struck him as so childish but he felt some warmth inside, some contentment as he relaxed into the worn leather armchair. Blaise was right, how long had it been since they'd had a good time like this?

"Pansy flower, are you fancying anyone?" Caleb asked.

"Listen," she said, trying to keep a straight face, "We all know I'm hella gay for Cho Chang but she is straighter than spaghetti."

"Of course, until it gets hot and wet." Blaise winked and they all laughed.

"Hey! That wasn't a truth or dare question." She exclaimed once she processed it. "No fair."

"Draco," Gianna spoke up again, polishing off the last slice of pizza, "Truth or dare?"

He shrugged, "Truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

He felt his pale face heating up and knew he must have been blushing up a storm. "Well what exactly counts as having lost one's virginity?"

"Either being penetrated by someone or something or penetrating someone else." Blaise answered.

Well that was easy to answer. In fact, the 2 males to his right knew the answer too. Blaise was the first one to top Draco but actually was the second male he had gone all the way with. Caleb was the first, and the first male Draco had topped. They didn't know he had been with the other but knew they weren't the only males. It was an agreement that they didn't speak about it unless it was just the two of them alone with absolutely no one else around. "Then no, I'm not a virgin."

The girls squealed, "Oooh! Give us the deets!" Gianna exclaimed.

He chuckled and shook his head. "I plead the fifth, as the muggles say." He jerked his chin towards Gianna. "Truth or dare?"

She looked at him, trying to gauge how daring he would be with his questions or challenges. "Hmmm, dare."

"I dare you to kiss the next person that walks through that door." He pointed over his shoulder just as the door opened.

"What kind of kiss?" she asked nervously.

"Oh I won't be cruel. That's open to interpretation."

Gianna stood up and walked out of their silent bubble to the Gryffindor girl, Amy, that was standing there, looking around nervously. "Hi!" she greeted, grinning and giving a wave. "What brings you down here?"

The redhead blinked at the dark haired Italian girl that was bouncing over to her. Blaise lowered the charm so they could hear what was going on. "Hi, um, I was bringing this down for you guys." She held up a roll of parchment paper.

Gianna stood very close to her. "Whatcha got?"

Amy unrolled it. "It's just a poster for you guys to put up about the inter-house party on Friday."

"Oh yeah," she drawled. "We're hosting the Gryffindors aren't we?"

"Um," she stuttered, rolling the poster back up and handing it to the shorter girl, "I-I guess I can just give this to you to hang up?"

"Sure! Thanks!" She jumped onto her tiptoes and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek before flouncing away to put the poster up over the fireplace mantle. Draco and the others had to turn away and stifle their laughing as Amy froze, a blush climbing up her neck.

"Welcome." she squeaked out before stiffly turning around and leaving.

Blaise threw the charm back up as Gianna sat down with them and they all started laughing, even Draco. "That poor girl." Pansy managed to say. "Did you see her face?"

"Alright Draco," Gianna said, "Truth or dare?"

He really didn't want them asking more questions about his sexcapades, "Dare."

"I dare you to come to the party on Friday and play at least two of the games." She emphasized it by holding up two fingers.

He groaned, "A long-standing dare? That's not very fun."

She winked, a very mischievous grin on her olive toned face. "I assure you, there will be some fun games to play."

He studied her, trying to glean some information but she had a good poker face, this he knew from experience. "Fine. Deal. I'll be here."


	7. Chapter 7: Friday night Party night

**Chapter 7: Friday Night = Party Night**

"Do you think this looks okay, Ron?" Harry asked, turning in a circle.

Ron gestured to the black tshirt. "Why do you have that tucked in? It's a party with people our age. Loosen up a little, mate." Harry pulled the shirt out of the waistband of the jeans and adjusted everything. Then he held his hands out for another approval. "There ya go. Let's get downstairs before Hermione tries to come up the staircase."

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione was practically bouncing off the walls with barely contained energy. "Harry!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"I swear, she gives you more attention than me," Ron mumbled to him, "And you're not her boyfriend." Harry laughed a little and nudged him with his arm.

"Harry, I've been waiting to tell you something I found." The two boys looked at her expectantly. "Well I was doing some reading," Ron rolled his eyes, "and I found a spell that can fix your eyes! You wouldn't need glasses anymore!"

"Not...need glasses?" He mumbled, taking them off and looking at them. He'd had them for as long as he could remember, even remembered the day Hermione had fixed the bridge the first day they met. It seemed to be part of who he was. Not needing them anymore? But then again, a lot had changed. He clenched his hands and firmly looked at her. "Go for it."

"Come on, Draco! One more." Blaise shoved a shot glass of firewhiskey into his hand.

Draco chuckled. "Mate, you said that three shots ago. -_Hic_-"

"Don't worry, bluebells," Pansy spoke, ruffling his hair,"we're just pre-gaming before the loudmouths get here. It'll make it more fun."

"They're here!" Someone yelled, opening the common room door. The Gryffindors filed in, a handful of them carrying what seemed to be cardboard boxes. Draco assumed those were the Muggle games they were going to play. Everyone was dressed in their casual clothes, and someone started playing some music to keep in the background.

The common room, which usually had armchairs and comfy couches scattered around, had been rearranged for the evening. A long table by the fireplace held all kinds of food and drinks (although one of the 8th years had brewed some firewhiskey and spiked pumpkin juice in the dorm about an hour ago). One area was for the first, second, and third years to be together. Another for the fourth, fifth, and sixth. A final area was for the older ones, the seventh and eighth years. This way they could have charmed off areas and not corrupt the younger ones with foul or inappropriate language.

"Who's ready to party?!" Caleb shouted, ushering the Gryffindors in. The students divided up and, after a few minutes of uneasy silence, conversation began filing the room.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled into the darker common room along with the other seventh and eighth years. Ron had brought a set of wizards chess and Harry had a pack of Muggle playing cards.

Harry's eyes drifted over the group and caught sight of a blue head of hair. It briefly reminded him of the cartoons or animes Dudley used to watch, the ones where the protagonist always had a bright hair color. It was a nice color though. "Who wants a drink?" Blaise shouted as the silent bubble charm went up around their group.

"We could use some here, mate." Ron lifted his hand like they were at the pub. Blaise came over with 3 plastic shot glasses and handed them out. Hermione wrinkled her nose and passed it to Harry, who shrugged and downed one, then the other. His stomach lit on fire and it crawled up his throat. He groaned, trying not to cough like a newbie, but man that was some strong firewhiskey! It quickly spread through his body, relaxing his muscles and making him feel nice and fuzzy.

"I propose a game of Truth or Dare to break the ice." Gianna said to the group. There were some nods, shrugs, and vague mumbles but no one really said no. "Okay, I'll start." Everyone found a place to sit, making a general circle. "You," she pointed to a Gryffindor girl in a green dress," truth or dare?"

"Umm, truth?"

"What's your name and what's your favorite color?"

The girl visibly relaxed at the easy question. "I'm AJ Brown and my favorite color is yellow." She in turn pointed to Pansy. "Truth or dare?"

Pansy made a show of trying to decide. "Dare."

"I dare you to sit in someone's lap."

Most of them started laughing. "Are you sure about that?" she skillfully raised an eyebrow in question. AJ nodded with a smile. Pansy stood up and walked over to her, sitting between her legs with her back to the girl and wiggling her butt to get comfortable. AJ blushed and stuttered a little bit. "Alright, Weasley," Pansy gestured to Ron," truth or dare?"

"I don't know if I trust your dares so truth."

"Have you ever been attracted to the same sex?"

"Well this escalated quickly." one of the muggle-borns mumbled. A couple others laughed at the reference that the witches and wizards didn't catch.

Ron was thinking for a moment. "Nah, I haven't." He looked around the group,"So how crazy are we going to be getting?"

Most of the group shrugged. Hermione spoke up, ever the reasonable one. "Well no one's going to be getting raped or molested. If a dare crosses a line then you can decline, fair?" They nodded.

"Aaaaalriiiiight," Ron drawled, trying to pick someone. "You, with the blue hair."

The person turned around, having been facing a different direction this whole time, and Harry suppressed a gasp when he saw it was Draco.

Draco's eyes locked onto a familiar pair of green ones but something was different. He wasn't wearing his glasses! And his eyes were so vibrant, so bright, like they were giving off their own glow. "Yes, Weasley?" he asked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he challenged. The redhead wasn't the most imaginative so it probably wouldn't be anything humiliating.

"I dare you to give a hickey to the person to your right."

A couple people made noises, like 'oooh' or 'wow'. Draco looked next to him to Gianna. "Would you be okay with that?" he asked her.

She shrugged with a smile. "I don't mind. We're good friends."

He looked back at the redhead. "Anywhere specific or is that open to interpretation?"

"Her collarbone." Draco scootched closer to the small girl and she pulled her dress collar to the side, tilting her head away. Thanks to the alcohol in his system he thought it would be funny to hiss and make a show like he was doing a vampire bite on her. A couple people laughed. She gasped as his mouth landed on her sensitive skin. He bit down to start the mark and sucked the flesh between his teeth. He felt her breathing speed up and a breathy moan leave her lips.

"Whoo! Yeah, get it!" Pansy hollered. Draco pulled up laughing, admiring the darkening spot on her olive skin.

He settled back into his seat, discreetly adjusting himself at the same time. It was a little thrilling to have others watching such an intimate act. Plus little noises like her gasp and moan were the things that revved him up. Not that anyone really knew that. "Amy." he spoke up. Her eyes shot up to his, a pizza slice partly in her mouth. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she mumbled through the mouthful.

"I dare you to kiss anyone you want in this group."

She quickly gulped, almost choking. Hermione patted her on the back. "Oh, uh, can I change my mind?" A bunch of people jumped in with 'of course not' and 'no backing out!'. "Fine, fine, fine." She stood up and for a moment Draco thought she was walking over to him.

"Looks like I'm popular tonight." Gianna giggled. She grabbed the shy girl's hand and pulled her down into her lap, the redhead letting out a little yelp of surprise. "Any time limit, Draco?"

"30 seconds. Someone got a timer?" One of the Gryffindors pulled out a sand timer from one of the game boxes. "Go!"

Amy leaned into the smaller, dark-haired girl and pressed her lips to hers. Gianna took initiative, putting a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. "We are all so gay." Caleb laughed, handing out more shots to those that wanted it.

"Times up!" the timer boy shouted. Draco heard a little disappointed groan leave Amy's throat.

Gianna whispered in her ear, just loud enough that he caught it. "You can stay right here and maybe we can continue later." The girl blushed but nodded, getting more comfortable.

"Um, Harry?" she asked, getting back to the game. Those green eyes lifted from his cup of punch. "Truth or dare?"

He gave a little one-sided grin. "I don't know if I trust this group with dares now so truth."

"What's your deepest fantasy?"

He spluttered on the drink he was taking. These Gryffindors were so adorably innocent, Draco thought. They could benefit from a little, harmless corruption. Potter mumbled something to the floor. "We couldn't hear you!" he spoke up.

Harry raised his head up, his eyes locking onto his own. Why did he have to look at _him_? "Er, my deep-deepest fantasy? It's, uh, to-to," he let out a huff and closed his eyes, spilling out the rest of the sentence,"to find out what it's like to be with a guy!"

Ron's head snapped around. "Really, mate? You never told me that."

"That's why it's a deep fantasy, Weasley." someone said.

The tiny sober part of Draco's brain kept him from saying his thoughts, which were to offer Harry a chance to find out, with him being his personal guide. "Caleb, truth or dare?"

"Oh great Chosen One, I'll seek the truth." Caleb answered.

"Have you ever peed in the pool?"

"Damn Potter, you're boring." he scoffed,"Yes. Yes I have." He looked around at the group who seemed to be getting a little antsy. "I suggest we change games. Maybe something a little more interesting."

"Oo!" Gianna squealed. "7 minutes?"

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"Everyone closes their eyes, two people are picked to be further blindfolded and put in the closet," she explained, "They have to be in there for at least seven minutes, no talking, with _at least_ some kissing, if not more." She ended with a wink at Amy.

"Anyone who wants to participate, close your eyes." Caleb ordered. "Anyone who isn't, keep your mouths shut so you don't give away who's chosen." Draco decided to close his eyes, hoping if he was chosen that he wouldn't be paired with someone he really didn't like.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Blaise's voice came in his ear. "I got you, mate, something I think you'll like." Draco nodded and his friend put the fabric over his eyes. Then his callused hand grabbed his own and slowly pulled him over to the coat closet that was enchanted to allow plenty of space for people.

"Wait-!" Hermione started to speak before a bunch of people shushed her, probably the ones that weren't playing and had their eyes open. Some of them started laughing. Now he was _very_ curious to find out who was coming in with him.

"Remember, no talking!" Gianna said before the door slammed shut. (And somehow locked even though there wasn't supposed to be one on there and wands were _supposed_ to be left in the dorms.)

"No talking? So stupid." the other male mumbled. Draco almost jumped out of his skin: it was bloody Potter in here with him! Blaise, I'm going to either kiss you or kill you when I get out of here, he thought. He sighed and reached for the other male. Harry jumped at the hand that landed on his chest and backed up into the other wall. Draco followed, fumbling in the dark. Harry's hands came up and just so happened to land on his chest. "Oh fuck, you're another guy."

"Shhh." he hushed him, his nose brushing along the other's cheek. His hands slid up Harry's torso, feeling a surprisingly firm stomach and chest, stopping at his shoulders. Harry's own hands moved down, encircling his waist. Draco let out a small sigh to encourage the other male.

"I haven't really done anything like this." Harry spoke. Instead of answering, which would give away who he was, he grabbed the back of his head and brought his lips down to meet him. The gasp against his mouth was soooo satisfying. Harry's grip tightened, pulling their bodies closer together. Either he was stronger than he looked or he was just as touch starved as he was. "Your lips…" he said when they pulled away.

"Hmm?" Draco hummed, moving his mouth along his jawline down to his neck.

"Your lips are so soft." He had to chuckle at that. Aside from the cutting and not eating, he took care of his body, exfoliating everything at least once a week. Blaise used to ride him about it, calling him girly,...until Draco convinced him to do his lips and face and his then-girlfriend _loved_ how soft he was so he kept doing it too.

Malfoy decided to reward him for his compliment and nipped at the skin on his neck. Harry let out a shuddering breath, his breathing speeding up. Hmm, so Potter was sensitive to touches too, like Gianna was. Let's see how rough he likes it, he thought.

He wedged himself between his legs, his knee coming up to rub at Harry. At the same time, he grabbed a handful of that amazingly soft hair, pulling his head back, and crashed his lips down. His other hand came up to gently press on his exposed throat. Potter groaned and willingly submitted to the onslaught. In fact, he began to eagerly press his throat into the hand that was on it.

Harry didn't know _who_ he was kissing or _why_ he was letting this happen but it didn't seem to matter. This guy had started gently and his lips were so soft and barely touching at first, giving Harry the chance to stop it. When he didn't disagree he had kissed a little harder. Then he was doing the stuff at his neck and his mind practically short-circuited.

Then that lithe body had pressed harder against his, hands grabbing at his hair and his throat, lips hungrily pressing at his. Harry couldn't help but start making those ridiculous noises again. He pushed his throat more against the hand, not sure why he liked it but he did.

My turn, he thought. He grabbed the male by the back of his thighs, the legs going around Harry's hips. He spun them around so the other's back was now against the wall. He gasped and Harry took the chance start some tongue action. He also ground his hips forward into the other's and both of them moaned at the friction.

"I don't know who you are," Harry panted, "but you sound so fucking hot." Caught up in the heat of the moment they began attacking each others necks, most likely leaving plenty of hickeys.

Harry gave a hard suck on the collarbone and Draco couldn't stop himself. "Fuck, Potter, yes."

Harry absolutely froze. "Draco?" . They both pulled their blindfolds off. Harry quickly backed up and Draco had to scramble to land on his feet. "Is this some kind of joke? Some prank?"

"If it is," he sighed, trying to get his heart to stop racing, "I had no part in it. I didn't even know I was going to be chosen for this game, let alone put in here with you."

Harry started pacing back and forth, clearly working through the wave of emotions. He stopped back in front of him. Draco couldn't help but notice in the closet lights that the male's face was flushed and his eyes still had a hungry glimmer to them. He may be angry but his body was still turned on. "When did you know it was me?"

Might as well tell the truth. "As soon as you spoke the first time."

He didn't seem to know what to do with that information. "You-? You knew it was me...but-but you still did all that?"

Draco stood up to his full height, straightening his shoulders. "I'm bisexual, Potter. That means that I'm attracted to males and females."

"But you hate me!"

He gave a small shrug. "Things change. Hell, people change." He ran a hand through his hair and stuck the other in his jean pocket. He noticed Potter's eyes give him a once over, lingering a little at the bulge that he was still sporting. "I've...well I've been wanting males more lately...and you've grown." Oh, _now_ the alcohol wanted to take over his horny addled brain.

"You've...been checking me out?"

"Don't be so full of yourself, mate, I've been checking out a lot of guys." he scoffed.

"So that was another guy then." he mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Then he made the connection. "So you were eavesdropping, huh?" He took a step closer.

"I didn't mean to!" Harry defended. "I just wanted to use the loo," he backed up as Draco kept advancing, "you know, for its intended purpose."

"Did it turn you on, Potter? Hearing me moan." He put his hand on the wall next to his head.

"What are you doing? This is over, Malfoy." He raised his hands in a half-hearted attempt to stop him from advancing.

Draco brought his other hand up and grab Potter's chin, tilting his face up to look at him. "You're trying to say it's over but if that were true, why are you letting me this close to you?" he spoke quietly.

Harry glared at him, trying to stay angry, but Malfoy's low, deep voice seemed to be doing something to him, something that he really didn't want to admit. Urgh, that tone, and the way his gaze kept going from his eyes to his lips and back, was sending shivers down his spine. He unconsciously went to lick his lips, as his mouth was suddenly very dry, and he followed the movement. "What do you want to do, Malfoy?" he blurted. What the hell? Where was his filter? He shouldn't be asking something like that. Don't ask questions you don't want to know the answer to!

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

He inhaled sharply as Draco leaned his body into his. A thought came through his foggy brain. "How much have you had to drink?"

He gave a low chuckle in his ear, causing more shivers. "Not enough, just enough to lower my inhibitions. It's very freeing." His nose nuzzled at Harry's neck. "And you're avoiding my question. Do you want me to answer?"

Harry gulped. "May...maybe." He felt his hot breath on his ear as he lifted his head.

"I want to bring you back up to my dorm," his hands drifted down to Harry's waistband, "strip you out of these clothes, and-"

"Times up!" Gianna exclaimed, throwing the door open.


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

"I don't know what else to say, Andromeda." Harry huffed, his head flopping into his hands. "I'm so confused...and my head hurts."

"_You were very warm last night. Very comfy_." she hissed at him, curled up on his pillow.

"Probably cuz I was so embarrassed." he groaned. "Humans do that; our skin gets warm."

Ron decided to show up next to him then. "Cuz you were embarrassed, or turned on?" he smirked.

"Not now Ron, unless you've got something for my head."

Ron kept the next remark to himself, handing over a glass of orange juice. "Hermione gave me these too for you." He dropped two pain relievers into Harry's outstretched hand.

"She's a life saver, that one." He quickly swallowed them and downed the rest of the drink.

"If it makes you feel any better," he kept going, sitting on the bed next to Harry, "nearly all of the eighth years didn't show up to breakfast this morning, and a good number of seventh years too."

Harry carefully laid his head next to Andromeda, who promptly curled up next to his neck. "At least it's Saturday, so no classes. Anything else going on?"

Ron chuckled a little. "If you mean 'is anyone talking about you and Malfoy' then not yet cuz they're all in bed hungover."

Harry closed his eyes in relief, well a little relief. Gossip spread pretty quick and he knew by tomorrow night it was going to be a HUGE topic of conversation. It might even be a headline on Monday's school paper: **Potter and Malfoy: Enemies turned Lovers?**...or some shit like that. "Ron, I need help."

Ron raised his hands in a helpless gesture. "Don't look to me for advice, mate. I got nothin'."

"_Why, is anything wrong_?" Dromeda spoke.

"Yes something's wrong." he answered in a way of translating before Ron asked. "I was caught kissing another guy. And not just any guy," he groaned, closing his eyes as his head pounded a bit, "but a guy that we've been fighting with since we first came to this school."

"_Is the fighting in the past_? _Or are you still fighting_?"

"What did she say?" Ron asked. Harry translated before falling silent to think.

"I think...well from the way things have been the last couple weeks….I think the fighting is done."

"_So why is it a problem now_?"

"Ron, Andromeda is being reasonable and I'm not liking it." He translated and they both laughed. Then he let out a heavy sigh. "Perhaps I should talk to him. Maybe it was just the firewhiskey last night." Ron raised an eyebrow but did a one-shoulder shrug in response. "That's what I'll do. But I'll need a little bit of luck."

I pulled back one of the curtains and Draco groaned at the sudden light. Then he saw me and scoffed, "What do you want, Potter?"

I held up the tray in my hands. "I brought breakfast. Thought we might talk."

"Aren't you such a sweetheart?" he sneered. I continued to stand there and he sighed. "Fine." He sat up and back, wincing at what was no doubt a wicked headache. I tried not to notice his bare chest and especially his bony ribs. He must've not been eating all summer. He gestured to the bed. I put the bed tray over his lap, cast a quick silent charm, and sat down by his feet, kicking off my house slippers.

"I asked Hermione to make something for your headache." I motioned to the coffee-like drink next to the orange juice.

"Thanks." he mumbled.

We sat in silence for a moment while he ate and drank. "What, uh," he looked up, "What made you change…" I helplessly pointed to my own hair.

He looked back down and shrugged. "I like the color."

"Oh."

More silence while he ate. "I noticed no glasses."

I automatically brought my hand to where my frames used to be. "Yeah…'Mione found a spell to fix my vision."

"Oh...looks good."

"Thanks." Blaise got out of his bed next to us, raised an eyebrow briefly, but just got up and walked away. I was getting a little tired of the quiet. "About last night-"

"I'll blame the whiskey if you do."

"Hold up! You said you weren't drunk enough to be unaware."

He shrugged. "Nobody else needs to know that though."

I shook my head. "Fine, we'll go with that. But what about us?"

"What _about_ us?"

"Are we just going to pretend it didn't happen?"

He finished his orange juice and moved the tray to the floor. The blankets slipped down and I caught a glimpse of cuts at his hip. "Considering how heated it got, I'd say that would be difficult."

"Did you mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"That you're bi. That you've been looking at guys more...including me."

"Yes." His gray eyes flashed up at me. "What did you put in my drink?"

"Veritaserum." I quickly put my hands up in defense. "I took some too! I wanted us to both be honest."

"Fine, Potter," he glared, "Ask away."

"Why _did_ you change your hair?"

He huffed a bit. "I wanted something different, something that made me more Draco and less Malfoy."

I nodded in understanding. "Now that our whole identities don't revolve around the war, we have to figure out who we _are_."

He nodded. "Yeah. Well put." I opened my mouth for my next question but he held up his hand. "My turn. Are you still with that Weasley girl?"

"No. We broke up early in the summer. Better off as just friends." I tugged on the blankets a little to expose his hips. "Why are you doing that?"

He jerked the blankets back up, his neck straining from trying to not answer. "Because…'cuz I've...I've been s-so numb and having prob-problems with my, urgh, problems with my emotions! Happy?!" he panted. Man, if looks could kill.

"Well, happy you answered but not happy you're even doing it."

"Well what's it to _you_?"

I didn't fight against the potions effects. "Cuz you're a human being and you shouldn't have to suffer like that. Also…I find…" Now I fought a little, "I find my-myself being curious about-"

"About males?" I nodded. "And you seem to have picked me." I felt my face heat up and nodded at the statement. "So what do you want to do, Potter?"

I shrugged. "We could try to be friends."

"How? We've been at each other for the last seven years."

I pointed a finger at his face. "Hey! You started it when you insulted Ron that first time."

He swatted my hand away. "It's your own fault for declining in the first place so-"

"And! You called my other friend a mudblood!"

"Well she got me back for that, didn't she?" He briefly touched his nose, remembering third year. "And I was turned into a bloody ferret!" He shoved my shoulder.

"You were about to hex me with my back turned!" I shoved him back.

"If you want to be friends, we need to let this _go_." He grunted the last word as he pushed me harder. I lunged forward and used my weight to push him down.

"Pinned ya." I panted over him.

"How old are we again?" I didn't answer. My brain was suddenly very focused on our current position. "Well? What do you want to do...Harry?"

I slightly shook my head, my eyes going up and down his body, suddenly very aware of the amount of bare flesh. "I'm….not sure."

He raised a blonde eyebrow. "What happened to starting as friends?" A wand appeared in his hand and with a wave the curtains were closed around us.

"Why did you do that?"

"Just a precaution." The breath was knocked out of me as our positions were suddenly switched. "Now I'll ask again before your potion wears off, what do you want to do?"

I closed my eyes, shaking my head again. "I don't know. My thoughts...are all over the place. I can't think straight."

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "What do you want to do, Draco?"

I leaned down close to his face, his green eyes so clear. "Well...we could take it slow, get to know each other, just walk away right now and meet later, fully dressed." The corners of his mouth curved down into a little frown. He probably didn't even realize he had done it. I couldn't resist a little chuckle. His breath hitched a bit. "Orrrr, we can fool around a little and _then_ start slow later."

"But I don't know what to do. I'm not under the influence of some fire whiskey now." Urgh he was so bloody innocent. "Maybe…" he licked his lips, "maybe you can help me?"

One of my hands went up and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. "One last time, last chance to stop before I have my way with you," his eyes closed slightly and his breathing quickened, "what do you want me to do?"

He gulped. "The...the second one sounds really good right now."

"You are _such_ a sub, you know that?"

His eyebrows wrinkled together, "Wha-what does that mean?"

I groaned, both in frustration and anticipation. "You're so bloody naive, Potter." I sighed, settling so I straddled his hips, pinning his body down. "It means that you like someone being in charge, in the bedroom at least. You're a submissive."

"Guess it makes sense," he mumbled, "I've always been in charge. Might be nice to hand over the reins for once."

I leaned down, lightly brushing my lips again his. "Is that an invitation?" He gulped and nodded. "I'll say it now, before anything goes too far: I still have mixed feelings about you Potter but I _am_ open to us starting over."

"Okay. What else?"

"I'll start gentle, and if at any point you want to stop I will, just say red light. If things get too rough, say mercy and I'll back off. Got it?"

"A-are those," he started stuttering as I nuzzled his exposed throat, "what they call safe words?"

"Mm-hmm." I grabbed his hair again, pulling his head back. He hissed and glared at me. "Now what were those words again?" I eased up on my grip and started kissing along his jaw line.

"Um mer-mercy and...and, er, red light."

"Very good." I mumbled before capturing his mouth with mine. Memories of last night came back and my body warmed more. I grabbed my wand, casting a quick charm over his so no one could physically come near the bed, before carelessly tossing it onto my nightstand. His hands were laid lightly on my upper arms but not doing anything. His kisses were hesitant. "Stop holding yourself back, Potter."

He huffed. "But I don't know what to _do_."

"Stop thinking about it. Just let yourself go." I went back to kissing him. Something seemed to click in him and his hands came up to grab at my face, pulling me closer and kissing me roughly. Not to be outdone I pushed his shoulders down and ground my hips onto his growing erection. He groaned low in his throat.

We pulled away for a quick breath before he pulled me down and started nipping at my neck. One broad hand was at my neck, the other traveling down to my waist. A moan escaped as he started sucking on my skin. He bit down and sucked hard, pain mixing with the pleasure. "Potteeeer." I groaned. His hand at my waist moved to the front, cupping my erection. I thrust into the palm and he awkwardly tried to hold on. "Alright, Potter, lesson time." I pulled back and yanked down my drawers.

He may have lost some weight but his cock certainly hadn't lost anything. Harry gaped, taken by surprise at how fast this was moving. His body tingled at the sight though. It was almost as pale as the male with it, but tinged a reddish pink from the blood; long and lean like him too. Man, that liquid luck sure was getting him lucky.

Draco grabbed his hand and put it on the length. They both moaned. "Grip tighter." He ordered. Harry obeyed. "Wait. Stop and undress." Harry obeyed again, pulling his shirt and sweats off, tossing them to the side of the bed where his house slippers already were. Malfoy looked appreciatively over his body. He leaned forward and pulled the drawers down himself. Harry tried to cover himself, suddenly self-conscious. "Uh uh." He admonished, pushing the hands away.

"Oh, fuck!" Harry barked out as his hand suddenly circled him and began quickly moving. "Fuck, Draco."

"That's right, say my name." He chuckled mischievously, pushing him back onto the bed. "Maybe I should get you to scream it, hmm?"

"N-no."

"No?" He gripped a little tighter and Harry arched his back. "Who are you to tell me no?" He gave him a quick, messy kiss. "I've got the great chosen one under me, moaning at the smallest things," he gripped his throat in his free hand and Harry wheezed out another groan, "and I think I'm going to fuck him so hard that he's not only going to scream my name but he's going to see fucking stars and beg me for more."

"Draco!" Harry wheezed out, his body tensing up. Malfoy couldn't help but laugh as he came all over his hand. He eased up from his throat and slowed the pumping down.

He placed kisses all over the male's face as he came down from his high. "That was pretty hot, Potter. But guess what?"

"Hn?" He grunted, his eyes barely open.

"I still need some help. And I think that little mouth of yours is going to be perfect." Harry groaned in arousal even though his body was spent. Malfoy laid next to him and grabbed his arm, helping him roll over.

He kissed his way down his body, stopping at his hips and placing gentle pecks on the scars and newer cuts. He hesitated when he reached the desired spot. "Draco…"

"Don't think, just do." He assured him, placing a hand on that dark mop of hair. Harry took a deep breath before tossing his cares to the wind and taking the entire length into his mouth at once. "Fuck!" Draco barked out, thrusting his hips into the warmth, both hands threading into his hair. The taste of his flesh was...different but not unpleasant. And he smelled clean, which was nice.

He moved his head back up, sucking along the way. Draco moaned long and low, trying to thrust back up into his mouth. Harry easily held his hips down but answered his wishes, taking it all back in. This time he added the scrape of teeth on his way up. "Harry, fucking hell." He laughed a little and went back down. Malfoy tightened his hold on his head. "Stay right there." He obeyed, keeping his throat relaxed. He snapped his hips up a couple times before his body tensed up and semen filled Harry's mouth. Harry panicked, not knowing what to do with it, and started swallowing. Draco pulled him up and his mouth popped off.

"Go ahead and spit in the can."

"Spit what?" I asked, licking the last of it around my mouth. It was salty but not an entirely bad taste.

"Damn, Potter." he groaned, his head falling back. "You didn't have to do that."

I laid down next to him, pulling the blanket over us. "I...well I didn't know what to do so I just did that."

He opened one eye and glanced at me. "What? Do you want to cuddle now or something?" I shrugged. "Well then get over here." he snapped. "I like being the little spoon."

I chuckled a little, pulling his back against me. "The great Draco Malfoy likes being the little spoon? Oof!" His elbow went into my side.

"Shut up, don't repeat it _ever_, and just get some more sleep, okay?" After a tense moment, he sighed and his body relaxed into me. Pretty soon we both dozed off.


End file.
